kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Kaeloo (TV Series)
This article is about the series. If you were looking for an article about the character, go here. Kaeloo is a French animated series with three seasons, the first and second having 52 episodes, each 7 minutes long, and the third having 46 episodes, one 26 minutes long and the others 7 minutes long. The series has been renewed for a fourth season, though it is currently unknown how many episodes it will have. The series is a CGI cartoon by Rémi Chapotot and Jean-François Henry and produced by Cube Creative associated with Blue Spirit. The series has been airing since June 6, 2010 on Canal + Family and Canal +. The third season released on September 4th 2017, but the first episode of the season, a 26-minute special, aired in December 2016. The show centers around the adventures of a group of anthropomorphic animals buddies, Kaeloo, Stumpy, Quack Quack, Mr. Cat, and of Season 2, Pretty, Eugly and Olaf, who play games to keep themselves from getting bored. Things always go wrong due to Stumpy's ineptitude at almost everything, Quack Quack's addiction to yogurt, Pretty's unkindness, Eugly's emotional vulnerability, Olaf's desire to take over the world, Mr. Cat's constant cheating and abuse of the others, and most of all, Kaeloo's ability to transform into a hulking monster named Bad Kaeloo when angered. Continuity The series has some continuity in it, for example in "Let's Play Super Future", Kaeloo realizes that the buddies still have the time machine from "Let's Play Time Travel", and they use it to visit the series Pilot. The series also has a lot of negative continuity, and several characters have been blown up, driven insane, decapitated, launched into orbit, trapped in different dimensions, etc. only to appear perfectly fine in the next episode. Pilot The show originally started out as a short three minute film produced for Annecy 2007. The animation style of the pilot was very different from that of the rest of the series. It featured four characters, Kaelou (who would become Kaeloo in the actual show), Moignon (who would be renamed Stumpy in the rest of the English dub of the show), Quack Quack and Mr. Cat. Season 1 The first season of Kaeloo had only 4 characters in the cast, Kaeloo, Stumpy, Mr. Cat and Quack Quack. It had 52 episodes, each 7 minutes long. This season has been dubbed in English, Italian, Portuguese, Hindi, and Serbian. # Let's Play Prison-Ball # Let's Play Doctors and Nurses # Let's Play Red Light, Green Light # Let's Play at Reading Books # Let's Play Magicians # Let's Play Hopscotch # Let's Play Trap-Trap # Let's Play Teachers # Let's Play Cops and Robbers # Let's Play Simon Says!!! # Let's Play Happy Rotter # Let's Play TV News! # Let's Play Hide 'n Hunt! # Let's Play Ecologists # Let's Play Prince Charming # Let's Play Danger Island Survivor # Let's Play Peace, Man!!! # Let's Play Market Vendors! # Let's Play House! # Let's Play Scaredy Cat # Let's Play Baby-Sitting # Let's Play Spies # Let's Play Air Pockets # Let's Play the Quest for the Wholly Gruel # Let's Play Golf! # Let's Play Catch the Mailman # Let's Play Treasure Hunt # Let's Play Cowboys and Indians # Let's Play Time Travel # Let's Play Grown-Ups # Let's Play Me-Me-Nopoly # Let's Play Art Class # Let's Play Circuses # Let's Play Goodbye, Mr. Cat # Let's Play Courtroom Drama # Let's Play Musical Chairs # Let's Play Paranormal Stuff # Let's Play Driver's License # Let's Play Super-Powers # Let's Play Astronauts # Let's Play Justice Masters # Let's Play Detectives # Let's Play Streetball # Let's Play the Thing From Outer Space # Let's Play Hot - Cold # Let's Play Once Upon a Time # Let's Play Tennis # Let's Play Figurines # Let's Play Gangster Poker # Let's Play Guess Who! # Let's Play Tea Party # Let's Play Bye Bye, Yoghurt Season 2 The second season had 52 episodes, each 7 minutes long, just like the first one. It introduced new characters Pretty, Eugly, Olaf, and Olga. The Italian dub is the only foreign language dub to exist of this season, but the main characters have different voice actors. Season 2 was never officially translated into English, with the exception of "What if We Played at Riding Ponies?", which was done by Miam! Animation. The following episode titles are conjectural and have been unofficially translated from French, except for "What is We Played at Riding Ponies?" and "Let's Play School-Run, Work, Bedtime", which was given a title at Annecy 2013. # Let's Play Gentleman Thieves # Let's Play Truth or Dare # Let's Play Household Hazards # What if We Played at Riding Ponies? # Let's Play Lady Luck # Let's Play Ki Cé Ka Raison # Let's Play Lunatic Tocques # Let's Play Marriage # Let's Play Vacation… Castaways # Let's Play Smileyland Wrestling Championship # Let's Play Shaolin Fitness # Let's Play McDaube # Let's Play Clone Party # Let's Play Yogurt War # Let's Play Tutus Galore # Let's Play Orchestra Conductor # Let's Play Hallo, Hello, Ola # Let's Play Interdimensional Hide and Seek # Let's Play Crime Manor # Let's Play Stumpy's I.Q. # Let's Play Can You or Can You? # Let's Play Ball # Let's Play Return to the Super Future # Let's Play Return to the Super Past # Let's Play the End of the World # Let's Play Pirates: Curse of the Map # Let's Play Pirates 2: Revenge of the Emperor # Let's Play Beach Volleyball # Let's Play Curse of the Pharaoh # Let's Play Top Models # Let's Play Party # Let's Play Sitcom # Let's Play Rock, Paper, Scissors # Let's Play Jump Rope # Let's Play Waiter Race # Let's Play Desperados # Let's Play Musical Comedy # Let's Play Princess vs. Princess # Let's Play Dubbing # Let's Play Fatal Destination # Let's Play Firefighters # Let's Play School-Run, Work, Bedtime # Let's Play Baseball # Let's Play Carrot & Co. # Let's Play Karaoke # Let's Play Leapfrog # Let's Play Game Over: Level 1 # Let's Play Game Over: Level 2 # Let's Play Zerolympic Games # Let's Play Paper Balls # Let's Play Frosted Christmas # Let’s Play Frosted Christmas - Part 2 Season 3 Season 3 was released in September 2017. It has yet to be officially translated into English. The show's official Facebook page confirmed that a 26-minute special would be airing on December 18th, 2016 in France. The Italian dub continues to dub the show. This is the first season to be dubbed in Polish. # Let's Play the Very Special Episode (26 minute special) # Let's Play Garage Sale # Let's Play Locked Away # Let's Play the Superior Species # Let's Play Beautiful Words # Let's Play Vampires # Let's Play Super Pretty TV # Let's Play Small Business # Let's Play Stumpy's Trial # Let's Play Sheep Vote # Let's Play Barbichette # Let's Play Searching for Ursula... Desperately # Let's Play Global Warming # Let's Play I Like You # Let's Play the Door # Let's Play Corsair Queen # Let's Play Job Interview # Let's Play Once Upon a Time, the Sequel # Let's Play Vampires # Let's Play Afterlife # Let's Play Telepathic Gladiators # Let's Play Gaga of the Throne # Let's Play What Does Your Father Do? # Let's Play Mythology # Let's Play Court of Miracles # Let's Play Don't Go to Sleep # Let's Play Boys-Girls # Let's Play Keep Smiling # Let's Play at Having New Friends # Let's Play Jetset vs. Jahjah # Let's Play Replicating # Let's Play at Saving Money # Let's Play the School of Lies # Let's Play Hunter # Let's Play at Being Psycho-Revamped # Let's Play Ratman's Private Life # Let's Play Super Cute Sorcerers # Let's Play Voice Academy # Let's Play Investigative Reporters # Let's Play at Playing in the Dark # Let's Play War Games # Let's Play Vroom Vroom # Let's Play Very Smart Phone # Let's Play Saving the Ice Caps # Let's Play With Eugly # Let's Play at Being Fans # Let's Play I'm Super Mad Season 4 The series' fourth season was released on January 6th, 2020. Season 5 Lionel Fages confirmed that there will definitely be a fifth season of the serieshttps://www.mediakwest.com/services/item/mk31-cube-denicheur-de-talents.html. Trivia * The show has been noted for its ability to entertain both children and adults. * It is Cube Creative's first animated series. * All the episodes have names starting with "Let's Play...". * The show was originally going to be titled "Kaelou". External links * Official Facebook page Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Kaeloo_(Série_TV)Français] Category:Lists Category:Series Category:Shows